


NecRomance

by IckisLickus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Death, I set as explicit to be safe but it’s not that explicit I guess, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, I’m new to posting on here so sorry, M/M, Necrophilia, No Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, idk if I need anymore tags so if I missed some pls tell me!!, pls heed the warnings!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckisLickus/pseuds/IckisLickus
Summary: A story about a picky necrophile who works at a funeral home and looking for the perfect one.





	NecRomance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2018, it was a draft on wattpad and I was originally going to make it into a VN but I guess I scrapped that. I’m not a serious writer, I just do it randomly when I’m bored or suffering a art block. Please heed the warnings cause this isn’t vanilla I can tell you that. I wasn’t going to post this cause I’m shy and anxiety but I need to stop letting that control me!! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER
> 
> I in no way, shape or form endorse these actions, this is merely a form of fiction and in no way means to encourage Necrophilia or anything else. 
> 
> Also, I do not think every mortician/undertaker is a necrophile. it’s a seriously important profession and we’d be lost without them honestly. 
> 
> With all this said enjoy! I’m not particularly looking for criticism but if you have any constructive criticism i’m All eyes!!

For many Their Haven is the park, the smell of coffee in the morning, their house on the countryside. Everyone had their own..

Mine is the smell of decomposition, The feeling of cold, dead skin and lifeless eyes staring at you.

The once Lively being

rendered to lifeless

Cold

unmoving empty vessels

* * *

 

A young woman, Only 25 with a loving family, a good job and reputation; lies on my table, staring at me with glossy, dead brown eyes.

No matter how many annoying commercials and warnings; no one gets the Dangers of texting and driving.

Her face was cut up, which was too bad because.. she was beautiful. The family have requested closed casket, but, still want me to fix her up the best I can.

I apply the last bit on makeup, Red lipstick on blue lips.

They were almost kissable, but due to her wounds, it was hard to feel anything.

_‘They have to be perfect’_

After i'm finished, I move her to the chambers. I slide her in, close the door. After i’m done I Lean back against it and sigh.

Unfortunately I couldn't smell that wonderful scent, I must keep the decomposition slow, gruelingly slow.

so slow

as requested.

 

* * *

 

The next day I Smelled it. 

The body came in, a man in his thirties. Brown hair, Blue eyes, bloated body. He smelled like death, most people would reel In disgust, ridding the contents of their stomach on the floor.

For me though, I get the feeling of euphoria and excitement.

I felt myself harden in my pants.

I ignored my groin and began to do my job. Cleaning the body and preparing it for the obvious closed casket funeral he was going to be the star of. 

Still, he was ugly. 

I couldn't do anything with that face, he wasn't sufficient. again I was disappointed, i wait for the next one.

Hopefully it will be soon.

* * *

The One showed their face today.

A young man, In his mid 20s.

beautiful face, beautiful body and the smell I long for. 

An overdose, such a shame. 

he had long, effeminate fingers; dead, green eyes and red hair. His lips were blue like a berry, wide open with a space between his two front teeth.

I would of loved to of known who this man was alive, just to get a sample.

the tracks on his arms show me a part of his story.

late at night I close up; he was still lying on the table, prepared for his homecoming.

I tried to resist the urge, attempting to save it for later. But, it was so strong. I walked to him, he was calling me beyond the grave.

Taunting me with a _seductive_ voice.

my hand ran up his leg; to the thigh and under the cloth covering his private area.

I licked my lips, staring at him like a delicious meal I could devour. 

 _It would be a lie to say he wasn’t._  

Finally, after so much frustration and disappointment, I found the one. With my hand still in place, I relieved myself right there, releasing on his thigh with a groan. 

I pulled back and zipped myself up, then swiftly left the room. 

Later, I came back to take him home.

* * *

 

I contiued my work as usual, the family were shocked to learn of his missing corpse. 

They threatened to sue me, but i told them a white lie; 

 _“Someone has to of broken in and stole him.”_  

_”What the hell would anyone want with a dead body?!”_

you’d be surprised, I had to fight a smirk.

I had no video camera's in my funeral home, so i couldnt prove anything.

not even that it was or wasn’t me.

When I get home he welcomes me; greeting me with that beautiful smell, his eyes now gone due to decomposition. 

He was beautiful. 

I lied down beside him, eventually he turned to bone.

Then dust when I took my last breath. 

Together, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
